Deprivation
by CMBell
Summary: There will never be an escape for me. Sometimes doors and opportunities were never opened in the first place. Can't catch a break now and I never will. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in school, which seems to be my only escape from home, but I know better than to think that school is my safe haven. I'm only sixteen and I probably have more insight and experienced more pain and sorrow than any adult would ever know in a lifetime. I've accepted it, but I can't become immune to it.

I have one friend and he's my best friend, Christopher. Sometimes he helps me drown out the teacher's nonsense. Sometimes he'll be my shoulder to cry. He knows my situation at home, but he doesn't know all of it. I can never be completely honest with him. Even though I really want to, I couldn't bring myself to tell him who I really was, because I didn't want to lose him.

The school bell rang; I had to get home as quickly as possible. This wasn't my day, I heard my teacher call my name. "Jezebel, can you stay back for a minute?" Great, now I was going to have to run home.

"You seem very distracted, but your grades are exceptional. I want you to know that you could always confide in me." Here we go again every teacher has given me this speech hoping that I would open up.

Trust me they didn't want me to let down my protective barriers. She continued with her speech, "You can tell me anything, Okay? I am your teacher and Guidance Counselor." I was prepared to give my signature teenager I-don't-care response, but she continued.

I glanced at my watch and I was going to be late and that was not an option. "Well, I'm one of the trusted adults we have at the school, you can always-" I interrupted with a quick remark, "I'm fine, Mrs. Jones, I really have to go."

I ran into the hallway as fast as I could. This really was soon becoming the most wretched day. As I was running I tripped and fell and all the contents of my book bag spilled out. I bent down and picked up every piece of paper, and writing utensil. There was no possible way I could get home on time.

_**Hit or miss? Write an elaborate review! Check out my profile! Take the poll(s)! Take a look at my website that's getting updated every day!**_

_**Gracias! Thanks! Merci! **_


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got home, I silently thanked the Goddess for not letting my parents already be there. That was a little too soon. I took off my jacket and started to hang it up, but I was startled by a silver chain being wrapped around my neck. It began disintegrating my flesh. I tried to take it off, but I was weak, because my parents never allowed me to get too strong, so that I wouldn't over power them.

Tears, my tears, were being shed. I was thrashing, but this person was too strong for me. When the person pushed me into the wall I knew who it was instantly, my mother wasn't as strong anyway. My sister's father stared me straight in the eye. I silently begged him to let go, but he ignored me.

When he finally let go, I grabbed my neck, and he slowly and deliberately bent down. "Who do you think you are coming in this house so late?" I couldn't look him in the eye because I knew what I would find there; darkness and fury.

"No one." The smirk on his face grew. He stood up and looked at me and said, "That's right, your nothing, no one , okay, you know what…you just disgust me, just get out of my sight!" pure anger was dripping from every word.

I got up and walked up the stairs. We, or should I say them, have an amazing house, but what's the point if you're not allowed to enjoy any of it. I walked inside my room and straight to the bathroom to see how much damaged I had to cover up at school tomorrow.

This house is like I said, spectacular, with four bedrooms, each of them having their own master bathroom, two guestrooms with their own bathrooms as well, there's also a kitchen that would make the annual- bake-off prize winning grandma cry, and they have everything under the sun from a Gym to our own Spa, incredible, huh? Not for me, that just means I will have more places to get tortured in.

_**Surprised? Write an elaborate review! Check out my profile! Take the poll(s)! Take a look at my website that's being updated every day!**_


End file.
